A NEW DAWN
by fireykaigurl
Summary: After R2 a new version of the world has been released. A threat awakens and new epitaph users are created when haseo and the team o missing. Join Belial in uncovering the truth about the world: A new Dawn. there will be light BxB
1. Introduction

2005 introduced a computer virus called Pluto's Kiss as the cause of a massive Internet shutdown. The results are described as catastrophic: traffic lights shut down, planes collide in midair, and the United States' nuclear missiles are nearly launched. As a consequence, cyberspace is subjected to severe restrictions. The virus affects all operating systems except for one, Altimit OS, the only operating system immune to all computer viruses.

Two years later free access to the networks recovers, bringing with it the release of The World: the first online game since Pluto's Kiss, developed for Altimit OS. The World is portrayed as a fantasy setting wherein player characters can be different classes, adventure by themselves to go searching through dungeons, or join with others and form parties; fight monsters and level up, collect new items and participate in special events. At the center of each server is a Root Town, which contain shops, a save point, and the Chaos Gate that players use to travel between servers in the game.

In 2015, a fire broke out in the CC Corporation headquarters resulting in the loss of most of the data for "THE WORLD." The company utilized a game system for a different game line that they were developing to restore the data that was lost in the fire and introduced "THE WORLD R: 2" a year later. However, players of the original "THE WORLD" were unable to migrate their character data to the new version and many rejected the "R: 2." But the game was accepted amongst new players and went onto sell 12 million copies worldwide. Although, they have yet to reach the peak of 20 million players that was boasted during the days of the original "THE WORLD," the game took back the crown as the number one online game.

After the close net shut down brought on by events in 'THE WORLD R:2,' the games servers were shut down for repairs as ordered by the heads of the CC corporation. Instead of reprogramming and re-releasing 'THE WORLD R:2' CC corporation had decided to release a brand new version of 'THE WORLD; THE WORLD: A NEW DAWN.' With A NEW DAWN, the players could return to the settings of R:2 with their previous accounts and updates, including Guilds. In addition to everything R:2 had, A NEW DAWN also includes the Grunty breeding from the original WORLD on an entirely new server. To appeal to the original player of THE WORLD, A NEW DAWN has job classes from both THE WORLD and THE WORLD R:2 opening a wide variety of characters and players.

2018 and A NEW DAWN has been released for over a year. With no threat of a server crash, or any of sign of the anomaly called AIDA from R:2, CC corporation sees no reason to worry. Every thing has gone smoothly so far and despite the constant warnings from certain players, they have deemed it safe to continue playing.

There are two players however who don't believe that everything is running as smoothly. Deciding against informing the heads of CC corporation, these two players have decided to try and stop an upcoming problem on their own, beginning the journey for players in THE WORLD: A NEW DAWN.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Well. . .heres the prologue. . . XD what does everyone think. Please review.

I want atleast 5 comments before i post up chappie 1! XO


	2. Chapter 2

Well. I got two Comments better then nothing I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack or any of the characters from the games/shows/manga or novels.

Some of the characters in this story are products of my own and my friends imagination.

This chapter came out rather short. I believe the next one is longer. ^--^ Its really just a character intro so please enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light blue cotton sheets rustled as the body curled up underneath them stretched out and moved. A mop of dark red hair poked out from under the covers, light blue eyes peeking out at the red florescent numbers flashing on his alarm clock. At seventeen, Isamu Nanaimo was glad it was summer break.

Scratching the back of his head, the redhead boy sat up and yawned before making his way down to the kitchen. He noticed the note his parents left him saying they were out for the day as he grabbed something quick to eat from the fridge. His orange tabby ran at his feet as he returned to his room and flopped down noisily. Loading up his computer he grabbed his M2D headset and put it on. After several seconds, he started up his new favorite past time; THE WORLD: A NEW DAWN.

Isamu was a gamer.

Old games, new games, boring games; name it and he's at least tried it out. He was a B student in school and surrounded himself with people so his parents didn't exactly mind that he spent all his spare time trying out new games.

When the original WORLD first came out, he was told that he was too young to play it and wouldn't understand how it worked. Even when R:2 came out, he was unable to play it. His parents wouldn't buy it for him and he was still a little underage to get a job so was left out when his classmates and friends would talk about their recent quests and adventures.

When A NEW DAWN was released, he attempted at getting a part time job. Finding one was simple, not getting fired from it however proved to get more and more difficult. He went without the game for nearly a year until his birthday came around. An aunt he barely knew stopped by during the party his friends threw for him and surprised him with a new copy of A NEW DAWN. It was the gamers ultimate game and he finally had one of his own.

The menu screen loaded up, his background music of choice echoing in his ears. Isamu flicked the joystick, spinning his menu around to his inbox. He had been playing for several months now and had a few friends, some of which had sent him reply emails. He scrolled through the 'how are yous?' and the 'I'll be off for a little while. On vacation!' messages until he reached the last message on his list. blue eyes stared at the screen. There was no sender, no subject, no icon picture. Nothing to tell him who had sent him this email. Curiosity got the best of him and he clicked it open, now looking at two sentences.

_Isamu Nanaimo_

_You have been activated_

He stared blankly at the email._ 'what the hell does that mean? How do they know my name?' _He thought, hitting delete and watching the mini loading screen pop up as the message disappeared from his inbox. Shaking his head he decided that it was nothing more then a prank by a hacker and shouldn't let it bother him. The seventeen year old scrolled over to the enter option, clicking into the game. There were messages on the board but he never bothered to read those. They had nothing to do with him.

Upon entering the main server Mac Anu, He swiveled the other joystick on his controller to look around. His headset was over flowed with the casual conversations nearby, the music in the background and the sound effects of the old Italian setting around him.

He looked down at his computer counter part; his in gaming self, Belial. He was dressed in black, baggy pants tucked into belted up boots. He wore a sleeveless turtle neck, bare arms lined with intricate tattoos. The only connection between his game character and himself was the dark red hair and light blue eyes they shared. At his sides sat his guns. When he made his character months ago, he had a difficult time choosing from the several job classes. Adept Rogue had originally interested him until he scrolled down and saw the newest class option, dual gunner,

Belial walked over to the chaos gate, picking his three keywords for the delta server and teleporting to the area of choice. It was a grassy field with clear blue skies and calming music. Monsters lurking around in different sections. He often came to plain levels like this to train by himself. Parties were only good for quests and leveling up in high leveled dungeons or entering a dungeon with a boss instead of a beast statue

Looking around, he targeted the nearest enemy and ran into a battle

-------------------------------------------

review pls?


End file.
